burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KBABZ
Although I basically did that in the forums =)... I wanted to run a few things by you (constructively, I hope). I love the detail you are adding to the pages you've edited already, however, certain sections of the vehicles pages should be concise and to the point. Try to keep How to Unlock, and Resemblance to a minimum. You stated on Euro Circuit Racer (Burnout Dominator) that the vehicle is available at the start of the Race Specials... simply state how to unlock the Race Specials like available once the Race Specials class is unlocked by winning ... or something to that effect. If you have a lot of extra information you want to put in Resemblance, like the paint job info, create another section and label it Notes and put that information there. Some of that other information can be put in the description instead. Don't get me wrong, I love the information you are adding... lets just streamline the pages... check back on the Euro Circuit Racer pages to see the changes I did and see if you understand what I mean. Happy editing. When editing vehicle pages, please don't make the image a thumbnail. Just some advice! Later, Ok thanks for that. Yeah I sometimes go over the top with the detail I add in with stuff (that's my AS doing it's thing, really), but I'll keep that in mind. Oh and BTW, that image was already a thumbnail when I edited the page. :Oh, sorry. And be sure to sign your posts. ::Yeah I have to get used to that. KBABZ 00:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::If you are interested, you can enable your Shout Box. If you don't know how, on the right-hand side where it says Welcome back, KBABZ. Underneath that, it says Widgets, click that. At the top scroll to the right until you see Shout Box, then click on the green X above it. You can communicate with us while we are signed in. Got it, thanks for that! When creating a new page, be sure to categorize it by adding 17:06, 20 December 2008 (UTC)}} :I try. Usually that's the last thing on my mind, kinda like putting your name on an exam. Or putting your sig with 4 tildes! [[User:KBABZ|KBABZ 20:47, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, I put my name on my exams first so I don't forget to; maybe that's what you should do with the categorizing. :P The Burnout logo page is cool. Funnily, though, I found the word 'odd' in it 6 seperate times. Oh well, good job. Pictures Hey, KBABZ. I've looked at some of the pictures you took from Burnout Dominator-they are of great quality, and I commend you for that. I'm wondering, if you have Burnout 3, could you try and take some pictures of the vehicles from it? I'm asking you this because my camera sucks. There's a rather annoying glare that I get by trying to photograph a vehicle from the game, and the pictures are very blurry, due to its slow capturing speed. If you can't do it, then that's fine. I'll see if I can find someone else. AssassinLegend 05:22, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah I do have Burnout 3, and I have some recordings I can screen capture (I do it by recording it on my DVD Recorder and taking screenshots on my PC DVD Player). In fact I have ALL the Burnout games save for Legends on the DS and Revenge on the 360! So hopefully a lot of new information about those games will show up as a result. If you want PAIN in your racing experience, play Burnout 1, seriously.KBABZ :Alright, cool. Thanks. AssassinLegend 18:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) EasyDrive Menu Check it, there is no soundtrack option on the Easy Drive menu when you are ONLINE in a game. :Bah, nevermind, I guess I read the page wrong. Mixed up the headers. ::Heh. Yeah some stuff is incomplete because I need to hop into an Online game to check what I can do in the Easy Drive menu, but I'm a bit too nervous to do that with a bunch of random players. —Preceding unsigned comment added by KBABZ (talk • ) :::Yeah, just lock the game to invite only and you don't have to worry about it. Also, sign your edits with ~~~~ please. ::::Gah! I keep forgetting! I'm a more Message Board kinda guy. —Preceding unsigned comment added by KBABZ (talk • ) :::::Haha, you forgot again... classic! Images in Infoboxes Images in infoboxes should not be thumbnails. Just a heads-up. :Alright, got it. KBABZ 12:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Nice work on the street pages... but here's a thing. Do your best to make them match Angus Wharf as far as format. You should be using and not . Any other issues, just ask. Also, don't add a category, the infobox does it automatically. :::Oh THAT'S why the Road Rules weren't working! Thanks, I'll be sure to use it! Tables are usually a bit complex for me to work with, and I usually leave Challenges out as I'm working on the Offline side of things more or less. But I'll do my best. Getting the Streets and Events pages will definitely help beef up the site's article count, doncha think? KBABZ 08:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Tables are easy, just follow the example on Angus Wharf. When you add new content, just do your best to try and keep all the pages in the same format. Also, try and make sure you are using the correct link to pages, ie Fort Lawrence Naval Yard and not The Naval Yard, Coast Guard HQ and not The Coast Guard HQ, Maplemount Country Club and not The Country Club and Wind Farm not The Wind Farm. :::::Ok. Sounds a bit trivial, and that's not how they're listed in the game, but hey. I'm discovering a lot of interesting things working on the Landmarks of Interest. Who knew about all this stuff? Oh, also! I have some of the event icons from the Burnout Paradise site kit! Check 'em out! KBABZ 08:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Very nice. I know just where we can use those nicely. Where's the kit? I was looking for one a while ago. Also, as far as the names... events list the generic names. If you drive to the location, it lists the full name on the signs, and it's common practice not to use the word 'the' for the link. Technically, three of the eight are misnamed as far as the proper names in the game. Wildcats Baseball Stadium is actually Paradise Field - Home of the Wildcats, The Naval Yard is actually Fort Lawrence Naval Shipyard, and the Coast Guard HQ is actually one word, Coastguard, not two. Seems we need to come to some consensus on the naming. Wildcats I think is fine the way it is, with redirects to it if need be. Anyways, let's pop those icons on their respective pages, and for event listings, we can use them in the tables instead of a link for the event. I will update Angus Wharf so you see what I mean. ::Ok. I'm currently working on Parr Avenue. The link to the news article (which thus has a link to the site kit) is here: http://www.criteriongames.com/article.php?artID=24 It contains High resolution images and screenshots, a Photoshop file which has every initial-release car on it for each layer (think the Shutdown and Junk Yard icons), sound effects and music clips, PNGs of the Car Make logos and names, and a picture of each of the licenses. I can compile Company Logos for their pages if you want! KBABZ 08:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Also, as far as Destination names go, in-game it goes like this: *The Coastguard HQ *The Country Club *The Waterfront Plaza *The Observatory *The Wildcats Stadium *The Wind Farm *The Naval Yard *Lone Stallion Ranch To me, it would make more sense as far as event listings go to have "The" in the name, as there's only one of each there anyway. It's like saying "Seeya guys, I'm going to Club tonight". KBABZ 08:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I see what you are trying to say, but, if you were to address it, it wouldn't be The Coastguard HQ, it would be Coastguard HQ. You missed one in that list too =) Very nice find on that article, that was back from March '08, and it seems no one here knew about it. As far as the vehicles images go, I would prefer high quality screen shots in full color instead of those in that psd, but for vehicles that are tagged with I/you/Ex can render those pics from the .psd and upload it for those images. If I have time tomorrow, I will start on it. :Heh, whoops. I actually did a recording of all the cars in the game from a particular location under a particular camera angle with the default paint on them. They're obviously not going to as hi-res as some of the other images (Carson Opus and 88 Special for example), but hey. KBABZ 10:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Map? Hey do you have a map of Paradise with all of the streets labeled? If you do, it would be very helpful if you uploaded it. Thanks. :Sure thing! I went into Criterion's Flickr page and found a very hi-res map of Paradise city with the maps labeled. Oddly though, the city seems to have a completely different climate compared to the one we have in the game now (Tropical), and I suspect that that's because Paradise was originally going to be a more literal one, like Paradise Island in Burnout 3. Anyways, here it is! Paradise Street Map KBABZ 22:32, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Very cool! Thanks. Vehicle Infobox What are the Burnout 1 ratings? :Well Burnout 1 doesn't actually list vehicle statistics, instead it rates cars as being Easy, Medium or Hard. However there is a guide I found on GameFAQs that lists it's top Cruising and top Boosting Speeds, so we can use those too. ::I message Rappy. Hopefully, he'll amend the vehicle infobox to add room for Burnout 1 info. :::I sent an email to Dylan Brandtner (winger1@comcast.net) to request use of his finding from the FAQ. Anything found on GameFAQS is property of GameFAQS and the author of the material, so if we were to use any of it, we need permission to do so. I will update here when and if I get a response. ::::Sounds like a plan! Although I really could just gather that information myself. Well, as soon as I unlock all the cars, anyway... Man Burnout 1 is hard! KBABZ 02:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) heh Hey, I still think a crashing record should be part of Today's Best! =) I am sure I'd hit it a few times myself. :Heheh, yeah. I tend to do that a lot, Crash as soon as the boost is full, or the original entry, Hit Every Second Car on the Road. I also had a neat idea for the Clan to do, to help spicing up the Manufacturer's Articles. That is that we get a group of 8 players, and each hops into a different car from a particular manufacturer. If a manufacturer has a Carbon Toy, Legendary or Boost Special vehicle, they HAVE to be in there. I, with my DVD Recorder, get into the Takedown 4x4 and snap a photo of everyone in their cars parked together. I then upload that photo onto the wiki! KBABZ 01:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Do you have a video capture card? How are you getting stuff from the game here? I don't have a problem doing group photos once I get my PS3 back up here in a few days. :::I don't have a capture card, however if I output my PS3 into a DVD Recorder I can record footage of what I see. Then I burn it to DVD. I pop the DVD into my computer and play it in PowerDVD. PowerDVD has a Capture feature that takes a screenshot of what's on the DVD at the time of click. I paste that into Photoshop, do a quick Crop and save it as a high quality JPEG. I then upload that onto the site. This is the exact same technique I used to get the images of the Burnout Dominator Cars. I'm planning on doing something similar with Burnout 2, I discovered that you can change the zoom and angle of the camera, allowing for images of the whole car, not with the edges cropped off. KBABZ 02:35, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice idea! I don't have a DVD Burner though =( :::::My Recorder does both recording and Burning. I don't need to rip it to the computer or anything. I've also done a long recording of all the main cars and bikes in Paradise from relatively the same angle in relatively the same location. It'd be a better look for some vehicles like the Carson 500 GT, plus there's the fact that some vehicles still have photos from when the older colour scheme was used. I can really take a photo of anything in the game. KBABZ 02:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Alright, making a list for each of the Manufacturer's car Group Shots. Here goes! Carson *500GT *Annihilator Phoenix *Inferno Hippie Van *GT Nighthawk *Toy GT Concept *GT Flame *Extreme Hot Rod Hunter *Cavalry Bootlegger (orange please) *Toy Cavalry *Manhattan Spirit (red, please) *Olympus *Takedown 4x4 *Toy Takedown 4x4 *Steel Oval Champ *Hunter Citizen Jansen *P12 *P12 Track Package *Toy P12 *P12 88 Special (grey please) *X12 *XS12 *Carbon X12 Kitano *Hydros Custom *Hydros Techno *Carbon Hydros Custom *Hydros Micromania Custom *Touge *Touge Criterion *Gamestop Sport Krieger *Uberschall 8 *Carbon Uberschall 8 *Racing WTR *PCPD Special *Toy Racing WTR *Pioneer Super Gator *616 Arachno Sport Montgomery *Hawker *Hawker Solo *Carbon Hawker *Hawker Mech *GT 2400 *Sabotage GT 2400 *Hyperion Nakamura *Ikusa GT *Ikusa Samurai *Carbon Ikusa GT *SI-7 *Racing SI-7 *Rai-Jin Turbo RW (not enough cars to make it up to 6, unless we have a guy in Japan who can use the B'z Ikusa) Rossolini *LM Classic *LM Track Package *Tempesta *Tempesta Dream Livery *Tempesta GT (again, not enough to get up to 7) Watson *R-Turbo Roadster *Burnout Roadster *25 V16 Revenge *Revenge Racer (once again, not enough cars to get up to 7) Whaddya think? KBABZ 08:57, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. Can you make it to tomorrow's clan meeting?